The challenge
by thatoneotaku-nat
Summary: After getting stucked with Natsumi in detention , Usagi and Natsumi make a bet over Mamoru .(First fanfiction Warning ) /Based off Episode 57 Sailor moon R /
1. chapter 1 (04-18 19:20:55)

_

 ** _please take notice this is my first fanfiction and please review. it can help me._**

_

" I'm late! Why does morning have to come so quick!! " a blonde girl cried as she ran to the local middle school. After heavy breathing she barely reached the door until.

" Usagi Tsukino! " the door open in a snap , as the reddish brown teacher shouted at the poor bunny . " You're late again! " As in cue , the blonde stayed outside waiting for her punishment. _' It wasn't my fault that mother didn't wake me up '_ Usagi whined in her head . At that moment a red haired girl came rushing to the class just when the teacher came out. " Ms. Haruna-" Usagi tried to warn the teacher of the student rushing towards her.

" Natsumi Ginga! " Ms Haruna gasped at the student in front of her . "Not only did you fail your test but now your late to class! Don't become Usagi, Natsumi please! You both gained a detention!"

Natsumi and Usagi gasped at each other in horror. They were gonna be together in a room what can go wrong?

The day went to fast as the final bell rang , Usagi worked her way to the evil english class. she thought of all the things she could have done if she didn't have detention.

Usagi slumped in her seat as she stared at the english paper in front of her as she groaned in confusion. Ms Haruna hasn't come back after she received that phone call. Natsumi found herself grinning at the back of the odango haired girl.

" Hey Usagi…" **and it all began**

_


	2. An opponent has entered!

**_thank you for waiting for this chapter_** ** _this one was a pain mostly because I couldnt think of ideas until I asked my friends_**

 **¡please review it will help!**

_

Usagi was walking to the crown lost in her thoughts _'what is Natsumi planning'._ Was all she could think of since yesterday's detention. When Natsumi spoke, Usagi knew it was bad by the tone of her voice .

 _" Hey Usagi let's make a bet " . Usagi hated herself all ready as she started to recall the events to herself. 'Usagi looked up and asked "what kind of bet?" and Natsumi smiled at her " A bet over Mamoru, whoever makes him open up first wins" that's when Usagi started to get worried " what happens to the loser.." . " they stop chasing Mamoru " Natsumi grinned .'_

The scent of roses overfilled her nostrils as she looked up to see who she bumped into. " Gosh Odango Atama, is bumping into me a hobby now? " a pair of blue eyes landed on hers. It was Mamoru the last person she wanted to see right now, she was confused and he knew it. " Odango? "

" Why? " Usagi asked without thinking surprising herself and Mamoru. She quickly moved her gaze to the floor to avoid eye contact .

"Why what?" Mamoru responded at the blonde with confusion written all over his face.

" Why..." Usagi started as she lifted her gaze up to meet Mamoru's eyes. Her expression looked serious making Mamoru drop a sweat. " Why do I bother " she started to giggle at him as she punched his arm lightly " see you around Mamoru-san" and off she went a bit more careful with her surroundings.

 _What was all that about'_ Mamoru still confused and trying to process what happened , walks back to the crown he needed someone to speak with and himself isn't an option.

Usagi walks in the arcade shining with happiness and joy as she walked over to her friends . " You're late Odango ! " the black haired girl snapped at the blonde . " You don't have to be so mean Rei-chan!" Usagi shouted back with a pout. Both of the girls stuck their tongue out at each other and the others sighed .

The doors opened to a red haired girl clinging on to the arm of a dark haired man . " Uh. Natsumi, can you…" the man spoke uncomfortably . Natsumi looked up and stared at him as he just sat at his usual stool and sighed.

" Hey Mamoru! You want the usual?" A dirty blonde haired man came in as

Mamoru nodded " yeah thanks Motoki "

Usagi turned around to see Natsumi and Mamoru together. _'Looks like Natsumi got to Mamoru'_ Usagi tried to ignore the 'couple' and focus on the conversation the girls were having.

" Hey Usagi are you okay? " the brunette asked worried for her friend. Usagi looked up to Makoto in confusion.

"Yeah Usagi you've been quiet" the other blonde added. Usagi opened her mouth but no words came out and she looked back at Natsumi and Mamoru.

"Oh! " Minako looked at usagi then at Natsumi. " That's why! isn't it.." Minako pointed at the 'couple' and the others giggled a bit. Usagi bit her bottom lip and looked at Minako.

" N-no! It doesn't bother me a bit what Mamoru does! " the bunny started to shout turning red with embarrassment.

" Oh my God Odango! you're worried for nothing. We all know you're gonna be stuck with Mamoru at the end" Rei replied with a eye roll. " If you're so worried and frustrated at them we can leave and go to the shrine"

Usagi then stood up and slammed her hands on the counter " No!!! " her voice filled the arcade and Motoki can rushing over to her.

" Hey Usagi, Can you keep it down…" the part-timer whispered at her " I don't want to kick you guys out .."

Usagi looked up and nodded her head. After Motoki left Usagi looked at Minako and Minako returned the glance " I challenge you to the Sailor V game!!" Usagi pointed challenging Minako .

" I accept ! " Minako returned it and both of the blondes ran off as the others sighed.

" Hey Rei you wanna go watch them bite their heads off. You too Ami?" Makoto asked the remaining girls.

" Eh sure whatever it takes for Usagi not to cry over Mamoru" Rei shrugged and walked over to the blondes.

" Ah no thanks I'm almost finished with this textbook" Ami replied not really paying attention to what is happening around her.

_

 ** _see you hopefully next chapter._**


End file.
